memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
23rd century
The '''23rd century, defined in the calendar of Earth as being from 2201 until 2300, was a period of expansion for the United Federation of Planets, with Humans and other founding species, such as Vulcans, at the forefront of exploration. The Federation's exploration agency Starfleet would make first contact with numerous intelligent speices and civilizations, including the Talosians, the First Federation, the Gorn Hegemony. the Metrons, the Horta, and the Excalbians. The long-running conflict with the Klingon Empire, begun in the 22nd century, was a major topic of this century's history, as was the rekindling of tensions with the Romulan Star Empire. Of particular note are the voyages of the starship ''Enterprise'' and the careers of its long-serving command staff under James T. Kirk. Decades Major events *'2223': Relations between the Federation and the Klingon Empire degenerate starting a tense cold war. ( ) *'2243': The duotronic computer is invented by Doctor Richard Daystrom, becoming the primary computing platform for all Starfleet vessels for the following eighty years. ( ; ) *'2245': The Federation starship is launched. ( ) *'2265': The El-Aurian homeworld is destroyed by the Borg. ( ) *'2266': After a century of isolation, the Romulan Star Empire engages in a series of unprovoked attacks on several outposts along the Romulan Neutral Zone. During the incident, the first visual contact of the previously unseen Romulans themselves are made, revealing them to be an offshoot of Vulcans. *'2267': Federation-Klingon relations improve with the signing of the Treaty of Organia. Together with the Romulan Star Empire the two powers also establish a "colony of galactic peace" on Nimbus III. ( ; ) *'2285': The detonation of the Genesis Device during the Battle of the Mutara Nebula, results in the formation of the first artificially-created planet. Due to the use of protomatter in the development of the device, however, the planet proves to be unstable and destroys itself soon after. ( , ) *'2286': Earth is again saved from being obliterated by a probe of unknown origin. ( ) *'2293': Despite the prior assassination of Klingon Chancellor Gorkon, the Khitomer Accords between the Federation and the Klingon Empire are signed on the Khitomer Conference to establish a lasting peace between the two powers. ( ) Alternate reality *'2233': The is destroyed battling the Narada. ( ) *'2258': The Narada uses red matter to destroy . The crew of the newly launched prevents a similar fate befalling Earth. ( ) *'2259': After a bombing in London, an attack on Starfleet Headquarters and a massacre on Qo'noS, the terrorist crashes the dreadnought into San Francisco before being arrested by the Enterprise crew and returned to cryogenic sleep. ( ) Events without specified years Prime reality * In the mid-23rd century, a Vulcan science mission discovers a subspace rupture in the Hanoli system. The Vulcans attempt to seal the rupture with a pulse wave torpedo, but instead cause the rupture to expand exponentially. The entire star system, including the Vulcans, is wiped out. ( ) * Cloaking devices are installed aboard Klingon starships such as the . ( ) * An attack on Earth by a massive machine lifeform called V'ger is closely averted in the 2270s. ( ) * An alternate approach to the transporter, the Elway Theorem, is first tested in this century. Instead of utilizing subspace as the medium for which matter and energy are transported from one location to another, this form of transporting uses dimensions of space. In the end, this approach is rejected as fatal for the subject and being not as nearly as accurate as the transporter. ( ) * The Klingon Empire relinquishes its claim to the Archanis sector. ( ) * By the late 23rd century, the tribble species is eradicated by the Klingons. ( ) Mirror universe * Late 23rd century to Early 24th century: Sometime between 2267 and 2270, Spock becomes commander-in-chief of the Terran Empire and implements several major reforms, turning the Empire into a more peaceful and less aggressive power. Prior to the full enactment of these reforms, the Terran Empire forces occupy . Spock's reforms leave the Empire unprepared to fight against the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. The Alliance conquers the entire Terran Empire, enslaving the Terrans and Vulcans. ( ) Appendices 23rd century productions *''Star Trek: The Original Series'' **Except for *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' *''Star Trek'' movies: ** ** ** ** (in part) ** ** ** (in part) ** (alternate 23rd century) ** (alternate 23rd century) ** (alternate 23rd century) * (in part) * (in part) External link * bg:23 век cs:23. století de:23. Jahrhundert es:Siglo 23 fr:23ème siècle it:XXIII secolo ja:23世紀 nl:23e eeuw pl:XXIII wiek pt:Século XXIII ru:23 век sv:2200-talet